Things We Cannot Undo
by Mystical Authoress
Summary: Geist and Revenant Grace have nowhere to go after the whole situation with Providence and such. Kamiizumi decides he can probably take them into his humble home in Eternia, and somehow this works out for the best for everyone, Kamiizumi himself included. Also known as: Kamiizumi and Geist struggle with now having somewhat ordinary lives, and with their feelings.


**Author note: I do not own Bravely Second, Geist Grace or Nobutsuna Kamiizumi.**

 **I am crossing my fingers and hoping I didn't screw up anyone's characterization in the fic, especially Geist and Kamiizumi, considering that I haven't really written much Bravely Default/Bravely Second fanfics. I also have a couple headcanons thrown in the fic regarding a bit of Geist's and Kamiizumi's pasts, so I hope you're okay with them!**

 **Warning:** _ **Takes place post-Bravely Second**_ **, possible spoilers for Bravely Default and Second, implied sex, KamiizumixGeist**

* * *

 _ **Things We Cannot Undo**_

 _Summary:_ Geist and Revenant Grace have nowhere to go after the whole situation with Providence and such. Kamiizumi decides he can probably take them into his humble home in Eternia, and somehow this works out for the best for everyone, Kamiizumi himself included. Also known as: Kamiizumi and Geist struggle with now having somewhat ordinary lives, and with their feelings.

* * *

Kamiizumi had expected, after everything had just happened, that things would settle down for the most part. That there would be a regular routine to his life. Not one of travelling like in the past after the war between the duchy and the Crystal Orthodoxy settled down, but living in Eternia with Minette, Bismarck and Tsubaki, of course.

And then Geist and his son Revenant came into the picture rather suddenly.

Kamiizumi honestly hadn't expected the father and son duo to arrive at _his_ door, of all places. Then again, after everything that happened with the Grantz Empire, it kind of made sense that they might virtually had nowhere to go. Kamiizumi let them stay over the night they arrived at his door, knowing full well that Braev had essentially forgiven Geist for the error that caused the Great Plague to reach Eternia in the first place. It had also been Geist's report that got Braev to get all those physicians (Norzen included) to find a cure in the first place, too. Kamiizumi had to acknowledge that part of Geist.

Though the swordmaster was aware that Geist and Revenant both also committed some grievous things (torture and possessing others' bodies included), he was also aware (thanks to Braev more than anyone) that the father and son just wanted to continue living their lives and finally getting past what happened back then. And so Kamiizumi took them into his home. One night turned into a few, then a week, then a month, and then Kamiizumi and Geist figured that Minette and Rev were getting along well enough so that they could all just live with each other as is.

Ever since the end of all the fighting between the Grantz Empire and Providence and Eternia and the whole rest of Luxendarc, Kamiizumi knew it would be good to get back to a normal routine. A more peaceful life. Geist and Revenant wanted that, too. Kamiizumi was happy to try to make things work.

When Kamiizumi learned that Geist had taken up working at the Central Healing Tower (the Undo ability helped at least for that purpose of restoring wounds), the question of why Geist and Revenant were not staying in the rooms of Eternian Central Command came to mind. The two could easily take up room there if they were working in the building nearby, right?

Apparently _not,_ according to Geist the Bloody.

"No one would want to be near me, or Rev." Geist had explained one evening after supper, after Minette and Rev had went to go cuddle with Tsubaki and Bismarck for catnaps. "It will take much time for them, and us, to get used to lives full of peace. To get used to each other's presence after being supposed enemies for so long. That is why Rev and I did not take up residence there."

The Exorcist paused, looking up at the Swordmaster. "Of course, should our company here prove to be a nuisance please, do not feel the need to let us stay any longer than you want us to. I do not wish for us to be a burden."

Kamiizumi shook his head, looking right into Geist's eyes. He couldn't help but wonder how many people _exactly_ despised him and Rev, but he knew how it felt to be alienated. He recalled the two years ago, when _Edea_ of all people went against the whole duchy with Tiz, Ringabel and Agnes. How Edea had called him out on the whole war between the Shieldbearers and Swordbearers in the Eisen Region, and that despite his explanations she, at the time, hadn't understood.

He wondered if she understood that things were not so black and white, now. He hoped she did. He recalled her almost telling Gho Gettar to quit his job in Anchiem. Thank _goodness_ she changed her mind at the last second and told him to stick with it instead, otherwise Kamiizumi's letter to him would be in vain. Even if it did upset Mephilia, Kamiizumi knew in his heart that Edea had done the right thing to do for Gho, and he was thankful for that.

And now back to Geist. _Geist Grace,_ the Exorcist who'd let the plague be unleashed on the world, had actually nearly killed Edea (and probably killed who-knows-how-many people), and was once affiliated with the Grantz Empire. He did a lot of things, but…

"Geist," Kamiizumi started, "The presences of you and our son are of no burden to me, nor is it a burden to Minette, Tsubaki or Bismarck. You are both welcome to stay as long as you'd like."

The Swordmaster thought he saw a flicker of surprise in Geist's expression, but he wasn't entirely sure. However, the other's tone of voice with the next two words surely expressed a form of relief. Relief that he was, for once, welcomed and not seen as some maniacal savage.

"Thank you."

* * *

Time passed. They had to make some house rules, since they would all be living with each other for what seemed like at least a long time, if not permanently in this arrangement.

1\. No one will eat anyone in the house. This rule especially applies to Bismarck.

2\. Revenant will not possess people randomly, even for fun.

3\. Tsubaki will not try to use Revenant as a litter box. Just because his body is an otherwise empty suit of armor, save for the fact that Revenant's soul is stuck in it, doesn't mean that Tsubaki can use him for such a purpose.

4\. Minette will try not to hog all the blankets for her catnaps.

5\. Kamiizumi will be the official gardener for the backyard. Any suggestions for changes to the garden need to be approved by Kamiizumi first to make sure it will be within the budget and that said additions won't be ripped out of the ground by Tsubaki or anyone else by accident.

6\. Geist will not use "Undo" for any game during family game night so he can redo his turn and rig the game so that he will win. That is considered cheating, and cheating will not be tolerated.

Everyone was mostly happy with the established rules.

 _Mostly._

* * *

The family did not go by without some minor conflicts.

" _Dadddyyyyy!_ Minette hogged all the blankets _again!"_

"Bismarck, release that pillow at once!"

" _Revenant Grace._ I believe your father told you earlier this week not to possess anyone in the house, including me. Please, do _not_ do this again."

"M-meow!? Tsubaki, that was _my_ fish!"

" _Mrrrow!"_

" _MROARRRR!"_

Otherwise, though, it was actually kind of peaceful.

"Parenting is a lot more difficult than I thought." Kamiizumi uttered to Geist one night.

Geist simply shrugged. "Believe me when I say this, but…." The Exorcist paused, "This is far from the worst of parenting."

 _Oh._ Kamiizumi wanted to mentally slap himself for that. Of course Geist had experienced worse than that, his own son had _died—!_

"Geist, I'm sorry—" The Swordmaster started, but the Exorcist gently waved it off.

"It is alright." The other managed quietly in reply.

* * *

"Nobutsuna?"

"What is it, Geist?"

"Who is…Mahzer?"

"…Where did you hear this from?"

"You are avoiding my question."

"Apologies. She was a woman I loved in the past, and the wife of my friend, Braev, and mother of Edea. Unlike what the gossipmongers say nowadays, Braev and I did not fight each other because both of us wanted her hand in marriage. Braev fought me so I could see if he was worthy enough to marry Mahzer. It was a tie, if you were wondering. I probably would have said yes, no matter what the outcome of the battle was."

"Ah….I see." An awkward pause. "Is there anyone you love right now?"

Another awkward pause. "Let me get back to you on that."

"Alright."

* * *

"Rev, be careful!"

"We'll be fine, daddy!" Rev called back. He and Minette had gone ahead.

Geist looked to Kamiizumi. "Ice fishing?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. "Are you sure this is safe?"

"Yes," The Swordmaster answered, looking to him quietly in return. "I am sure. I'm aware that Minette has experience, and the same goes for myself. We should be fine."

There was a pause, before he spoke again.

"You're not familiar with it, I assume?"

Geist shook his head. "No." Geist remembered just simply buying the fish right from the fishermen or other merchants that sold such at the market. Rev liked eating fish. When he could eat in the past of course. Rev and eating in the present would be a bit difficult, and souls technically didn't need to eat. But whenever Geist made a meal to make sure he himself was fed, he always ended up making more portions, as if expecting his son to eat dinner with him like in the past.

Technically Rev _could_ eat, as it appeared that Rev was capable of digesting the food, but Rev didn't technically need to eat, either. To cut down on food costs, Rev offered to forego his portion since he was technically now a soul clad in armor. Geist agreed, though he occasionally made him a portion of food anyway so his child could at least know what certain foods tasted like.

"The hardest parts of ice fishing," Kamiizumi was heard explaining as Geist snapped out of his thoughts, "consist of both carving out the ice so that we can actually fish, and making sure that same ice is thick enough to stand on for a long period of time. Otherwise it'll crack too easily, and we'll fall through."

"I see." The Exorcist managed in answer. Geist felt like cursing himself for not saying more. But then again, what was there to say? Part of him felt like talking more, though. Talking to _Kamiizumi_ more.

Now that he thought about it, there was something always comfortable about the fact that they shared a room together. They had separate beds, but they still shared a room nonetheless. He recalled being sleepless for several nights. The only thing that had helped him sleep in the past was that Rev was by his side, even if it was uncomfortable sharing a bed with a suit of armor. But now he could easily sleep in the same room with just Kamiizumi and still have a decent night's sleep.

Maybe he was just adjusted to Kamiizumi's presence by now. That could be the only reason. But…

Part of him wondered deep down if it was more than that.

Kamiizumi grinned as he looked to Geist after getting another fish off a hook. "I think we have enough." He remarked, looking to the fish, then to Geist again, "What do you—"

That was when the fish took its sweet time wriggling out of Kamiizumi's hands, flopping onto the ice and then right back into the water.

"Curses." The Swordmaster found himself muttering. He and Geist had only caught a few fish.

Revenant and Minette, meanwhile? They had plenty. Kamiizumi supposed it was due to Minette's experience catching fish on a daily basis for all the cats she often hung around with, back when she was part of the Glanz Empire.

The Swordmaster heard Geist chuckle in amusement, and he looked to see the other smile. Kamiizumi had seen Geist smile more often, lately, and it wasn't anything that was menacing or scary unlike what others had described. Perhaps the Exorcist was thankful that their lives held some normalcy to it? That could be so.

Kamiizumi felt himself smile at Geist being more comfortable with things now. Back then, Geist had wanted to undo all the hurt that had happened because of the Orthodoxy, and because of what he'd done back then. And years before that, Kamiizumi himself was against the same Orthodoxy, too, albeit for somewhat different reasons.

It was funny how things changed, wasn't it? They would have been enemies, not too long ago, and now they were housemates. They were friends. They were _lo—hold it._

 _Lovers? Really?_

How did **that** possibility get into his head? Because they were living together? Because they were practically parenting each other's children from time to time? Because with every time Kamiizumi looked at Geist, he couldn't help but feel… _something_ between them?

That was when a sharp crack intruded his thoughts.

Looking up, he saw the Guardian and the Catmancer looking around, confusion crossing Minette's face (it was hard to see how Rev might be feeling, given that his body was just a suit of armor).

"Mew…?"

Kamiizumi looked to Geist, then looked back to the kids as he heard more ice cracking.

"The ice is too thin over there." He uttered quickly, before looking to Minette and Rev, calling to them. "You both need to get to thicker ice, now!"

"What was it that mew said!?" Minette called back.

Kamiizumi wanted to inwardly groan, but instead he caught Geist by the wrist as the Exorcist nearly started moving towards them.

"Don't." Kamiizumi warned him. "You'll end up falling into the water below."

"My son and your daughter are right there, and you expect me to do nothing!?" The Exorcist hissed back, struggling to break himself loose from the Swordmaster's grip.

"I'll get them, Geist." The Swordmaster reassured him. He saw Geist hesitate, look to Minette and Rev, and then right into Kamiizumi's eyes.

"Go." Geist spoke. His voice was lower, and Kamiizumi let go of the other's wrist as he felt a chill up his spine. Looking up at Minette and Revenant, he took a deep breath as he started to make his way across the ice.

"I'm going to get you both." Kamiizumi called to Minette and Revenant as calmly as he could. "Both of you try not to move too much, or else the ice will break faster."

"O-okay!" Revenant managed to call back, just as the sounds of cracking ice increased.

Kamiizumi began to step across the ice, trying not to step on any cracks. He could hear a few cracks on occasion, but he soon found himself close enough to the two children, beckoning them both to get over to him.

That was when the ice suddenly cracked, and it was a big crack, not little ones.

" _No!"_

With as much force and speed as he could, he rammed himself against both Minette and Rev, pushing them out of the way—

Just as the thin ice finally broke underneath them.

Kamiizumi felt himself hit the water only seconds after hearing the ice break. Despite his training, despite how calm he usually found himself in the more dangerous situations, he…

 _He panicked._

He found himself flailing, trying to grab at the ice, or _something,_ to pull himself out. Part of him was screaming internally to calm down, but the rest of him gave in to panic. He could hear Revenant's screams and Minette's mewls, Geist letting out a loud shout at some point that Kamiizumi couldn't understand.

Then there were hands, grabbing him, pulling him up. The freezing air, hitting his senses, his vision fading in and out.

He thought he heard Geist screaming his name as his vision finally went black.

* * *

He woke up some time later to the faint scent of cooked, fishy rice gruel and the warmth of the wood stove, lying on the mat that was basically his bed. Blinking once, then twice, his vision swam briefly, and the memories of the icy water invaded his senses. He gasped, sitting up immediately, before a gentle but firm hand rested itself on his left shoulder.

"… _Relax,_ Nobutsuna." Geist's smooth voice was softer than it usually was, calm and collected. Kamiizumi turned his head to his left to see Geist, sitting on the ground by the makeshift bed. "You suffered frostbite from the icy water. The healing tower was farther than I realized when taking you there."

"Minette," Kamiizumi breathed, gazing into the other's eyes, recalling the mewls of panic from before, "Is she—"

"She and Revenant are both asleep already in their room. Neither of them suffered any damage at all when the ice broke apart. Only you did when you fell in. Had you not pushed them out of the way, they might have fallen in themselves."

Geist paused, took another breath.

"You saved her _and_ my son, Kamiizumi. Thank you."

They were safe.

Rev and Minette were _safe._

Thank goodness. (For once he'd done something _right.)_

The Swordmaster swallowed, before a relieved breath escaped his lips. "You are welcome, Geist. I…I only did what I had to do." He finally managed. He paused, saying nothing, before blinking and looking down at his own self.

It seemed that he was wearing dry, thick robes at the moment. He must have been changed out of the cold, wet robes during his unconsciousness, drenched from the lake. The only way he could have gotten here alive was if Geist and the others managed to heat him up, and the three had no magical capabilities for fire as far as he knew. _Which meant…_

"Geist…" Kamiizumi looked up at the Exorcist, who turned towards him at the sound of his name. "Did you use _"Undo"_ on me to get rid of any frostbite I might have suffered?"

Geist was silent, just staring back at him for a moment. He then cleared his throat, before nodding once.

"Yes." The Exorcist finally admitted. His red-eyed gaze waved for a moment, before he continued. "I first thought it would be best, to bring you to the Central Healing Tower. I quickly realized that it was _too_ far from the lake, and that our house was much closer than the tower. It is getting closer to winter, also, and so the frostbite started affecting you sooner than I believed. A miscalculation, on my part. I realized soon enough that I'd have to treat you myself."

Geist exhaled sharply, then inhaled slowly. "I did what I had to do. Halfway back to the house, I started using _"Undo"_ to reduce the severity of the frostbite. By the time we got back to the house, it was mostly gone, reduced to frostnip. I got Minette and Rev to get the wood stove heated, and for Bismarck and Tsubaki to curl up next to you and act as temporary heaters for you until the stove was set. It especially helped once we got you into dry clothing. Though—" He seemed to hesitate, red eyes flickering up to Kamiizumi's own, before speaking again.

"Do you…still feel cold? I can always get more wood for the stove. Make it warmer, if you need it to be so. I just want you to be alright."

All the care Geist had went to, to make sure Kamiizumi was in as little pain as possible, even going as far as using his own powers…the Swordmaster couldn't help but feel touched by that. He knew that Geist was only doing what he could to help him, but the lengths he'd gone to were far more than Kamiizumi expected.

Never did Kamiizumi ever once think of Geist ever using his powers to help…Kamiizumi himself, of all people. Geist hadn't really used his "Undo" ability as much. Not since the time when Geist the Bloody used to serve Kaiser Oblivion. Probably because the prospect of cutting down people and bringing them back, only to cut them down again still scared people. Kamiizumi didn't blame them for their fear. It would take time for everyone to understand that Geist was not as malevolent as people thought he was.

"I…" Kamiizumi paused, wrapping the blanket about himself as best he could, looking to the other quietly. "No, I don't think we need a warmer fire." He finally managed. "But thank you, for offering."

He didn't feel too hungry or thirsty either.

Kamiizumi thought he saw Geist smile slightly at that.

"You are…you are welcome."

The Exorcist looked much more tired than usual. Kamiizumi couldn't help but frown at that.

"I'm sorry." He managed quietly. "This is my fault. Had I not panicked once I hit the water, I could've easily gotten out of there. This wouldn't have happened as horribly as it did."

"Do not blame yourself." Geist tried to reassure him, gently placing a hand on the other's shoulder. "All of us have our shortcomings. It does us no good to dwell on them forever."

He nodded once in agreement. "You have a point." Kamiizumi wrapped the blanket about himself further to keep his warmth, before an idea settled into his head. "Geist?"

The Exorcist blinked. "Yes?"

"Would you like to share?"

The Exorcist still looked confused. Kamiizumi sighed.

"Share the bed, that is, if you're comfortable." The Swordmaster further elaborated. "I thought that we could both keep warm a bit easier if we do so. Provided both of us fit in the bed, of course, but still."

"Ah. I see." Geist paused, eyes flickering to his own makeshift bed and then to Kamiizumi. "Then…yes. If it will help us both stay warmer, I don't see why we shouldn't…"

Geist hadn't really shared a bed with anyone in a while. Except for Rev, of course, but there was only so much awkward bed-sharing that one could do with a son whose soul was in a suit of armor. The Exorcist paused, before getting onto Kamiizumi's makeshift bed with him. The Swordmaster paused, before doing his best to drape the blankets over him so that both men were covered.

Geist squirmed slightly, head resting on the pillow, and Kamiizumi tried to pay no mind to it. The Swordmaster hesitated, gazing at the Exorcist quietly. It hadn't quite occurred to him that Geist was actually a little shorter than him until now, now that they were so up close to each other. The Exorcist seemed kind of…smaller, and vulnerable, laying on the bed beside him. It was like he felt this strange urge to be close and protect him. Maybe even wrap an arm about him, if Geist was comfortable with that.

Geist eventually stopped squirming so much, much to Kamiizumi's relief, and the Swordmaster felt himself relax. Closing his eyes, Kamiizumi took a few deep breaths, focusing on his breathing. Maybe this arrangement could work well for the both of them, after all.

That was when he heard Geist shifting again in bed beside him, and Kamiizumi opened his eyes…

Just in time to see the other lean over him and kiss him.

Kamiizumi felt his own eyes widen at this. He hadn't quite expected that to happen, and he felt like freezing at once. He could sense the other freeze, before slowly pulling back to breathe.

"I—" Geist looked lost for words. Terrified, almost. "Nobutsuna, I—"

Kamiizumi could see the other shudder in discomfort. The Swordmaster, in return, found himself shaking his head, gently placing a hand to the other's cheek.

"It's alright." He whispered in return. "Geist…this is alright. I don't mind."

Geist answered him with another kiss, this one being much more relieved. The Swordmaster himself realized he was kissing the Exorcist back immediately afterwards, reaching a hand to gently touch the other's cheek.

No one had ever kissed him like this before. Part of him found this…thrilling. Another part, surprised, still in shock, but that was expected considering how unexpected this development was.

"Oh."

Kamiizumi could sense Geist's face getting a bit warm. As he pulled back temporarily, he could see the other's flushed expression, then a noticed a certain hardness against him.

 _Oh._

Kamiizumi felt his own face flush. He knew what exactly that was.

"I…I'm sorry," Geist managed while catching his breath, closing his eyes temporarily as he still leaned over the other. "I didn't mean…I…"

"Geist, it's alright." The Swordmaster tried to reassure him. "It's just a bodily reaction." He paused. "It's…nothing to be ashamed of, is it…?"

There was a momentary silence. Kamiizumi closed his eyes for a moment, opened them, and watched the other's expression quietly. Geist seemed to hesitate, pausing in thought, before shaking his head.

"No." He managed. "It's just…it was something not talked about often. This," He gestured to the both of them with a hand, or tried to, "It's an uncommon thing to hear of…we just simply did not talk much about it, back where I used to live. That is all. Are you…?"

Kamiizumi was aware that people had different opinions on the spectrum called sexuality, and that people could be placed all over that spectrum. He supposed what Geist meant was that the people he used to live with, growing up, probably didn't talk much about said spectrum, and probably was wondering if Kamiizumi was alright with their current situation.

"I'm not against it." Kamiizumi managed in reply. "I don't see anything wrong, assuming we both are consenting to this."

Geist seemed to pause again. When he spoke again, his voice had dropped to a whisper.

"Do you…do you consent? To this? I will not go further if you do not want it."

Kamiizumi gazed right into the other's eyes. He could feel the heat between them already. How good it felt…how much Geist wanted it. And the Swordmaster suddenly felt aware that he himself wanted this, too. Craved it, possibly.

Never before had he been in such a situation. And yet he found it to be thrilling. If there was _someone_ he felt like being in this sort of intimacy with, he felt almost glad that it was with the Exorcist. With _Geist._

"Yes. I consent." Kamiizumi shifted himself so that he tried to sit up, and Geist pulled back slightly to help him do so. "And the same goes for you, alright? If there is a moment where you don't want to go further, tell me to stop. I…"

He felt his face flush a bit further, averting his gaze, and then looking to Geist again.

"This…is my first time, I admit. So…well…"

Kamiizumi saw Geist's face flush further.

"Y-yes." The other managed too quickly. "I think I understand. I can be patient. And try to…help, for lack of better words." He ended awkwardly, shaking his head at his own choice of wording.

Kamiizumi couldn't help but chuckle slightly in amusement as he kissed him again. Geist just kissed him in return, and everything just seemed to tangle together after that.

* * *

He woke once more to find himself shivering a little, despite the warmth of the blanket placed over his naked body.

Wait… _what?_

He blinked, his vision clearing, the coldness of the room fully invading his senses. Since _when_ did he sleep na…

He turned his attention to the discarded clothes by the makeshift bed. His and Geist's own.

Oh.

Had they— _did they_ —oh.

Geist stepped out from the bathroom just then, mostly clothed save for his shirt that he was pulling over his head.

"I see," The Exorcist quipped as he looked to the Swordmaster after finishing dressing himself, "That you are awake, Kamiizumi. Good morning."

"Geist," Kamiizumi shivered slightly, wrapping his arms and the blanket about himself before sitting up. "Good morning." He managed in return, looking to him. He took a breath, pausing before speaking. "Did we," He cleared his throat, "Last night, Geist. Did we…"

 _Oh crystals_. Kamiizumi couldn't remember the last time he was _this_ lost for words, if it ever happened. It rarely happened at _all._ And there was no way he'd expected what occurred during last night.

"Make love?" Geist finished helpfully for him. "Or would you prefer to call it just having sex? Either way you call it, yes. We _did_ do that last night."

"I see." The Swordmaster drew a breath, and did his best to compose himself. What were they supposed to do? "Where do we go from this? Do we just simply…live on as if this never really happened, or…?"

Geist seemed to pause, and he opened his mouth to speak when Revenant and Minette literally burst into the room.

"Daddy!"

"Kameowzumew!"

"R-Rev! Minette!?" Geist quickly threw the second blanket over Kamiizumi, who gasped, not expecting to be suddenly blinded, and tugged the blanket off enough so that his head was showing but nothing else. As soon as Kamiizumi was able to see again, Geist had his attention turned towards both children.

"Rev!" Geist exhaled a bit, then inhaled, his voice a little shaky. Not as calm and composed as usual, for sure. "How many times have I told you, you need to knock on the door first _before_ entering?"

"I'm sorry, daddy!" Rev chirped. "Minette and I just wanted to see if Kamiizumi was okay!"

"Ah," Kamiizumi cleared his throat, looking to both children and also trying to stay calm despite his nakedness under the blankets, "I assure you both, I am fine now. I owe you all my thanks for helping me recover from the frostbite."

"Meow're welcome!" Minette giggled, "Myahaha! Rev and Minette will make a meownderful breakfast for mew!" She then blinked, looking around. "Rev? Where's Bizzy?"

"Uh," Rev suddenly sounded nervous, "I think I left him with guarding the breakfast…"

"MEWWW!" Minette immediately turned tail, rushing out of the room and to the kitchen. "Mew can't let Bizzy guard the food! Mew'll eat it all!"

"Oh no!" As Rev quickly turned and rushed out after Minette, Geist suddenly heaved a relieved breath.

"That…." Geist looked to the Swordmaster, who slowly got up while keeping himself covered with the blankets. "That was too close."

"Agreed." Kamiizumi managed in return. There was a pause, before Kamiizumi looked to his own clothes on the ground, then to Geist. "Um, about the—"

"One of your other kimonos is already in the bathroom." Geist managed a bit too quickly, his face reddening slightly. "I think you taking a shower may be a good idea. Clean up a bit. It…might not fare well if anyone were to find out about this."

Kamiizumi felt his own face heat up, but he quickly nodded and got up, keeping a blanket wrapped about his waist as he went straight to the bathroom to do just that. "I agree."

"Wait."

The Swordmaster turned to Geist. "What is it, Geist?"

"I…" The Exorcist looked like he was about to blush. "Was I…any _good_ last night?" He finally asked. It came out as awkwardly as the question in itself was.

Kamiizumi felt his own face flush even more, nodding once as the memories flooded his head. "Yes. _Yes,_ you were good. I think we might've even went a second round, if I recall correctly. Did we do it a third…?"

"No." Geist managed, his own face reddening slightly, his head slowly bowing in some attempt to hide his expression, "We didn't. We stopped after two because we were too tired. And sweaty. And _very_ much warmed up by then."

"Oh."

There was some awkward silence between them before Kamiizumi spoke up again.

"Do you think it's possible to _"Undo"_ the energy both of us spent in order to repeat multiple rounds? I just..." Kamiizumi felt his own face flush, and looked down, clasping both hands together and staring at the ground. "I-I'm sorry, I was just curious. That is all."

Geist looked somewhere inbetween horrified and embarrassed at that, and Kamiizumi immediately regretted asking that question, mentally slapping himself for the most likely dumb question.

"Nobutsuna," Geist finally managed, "There are things we cannot undo, and I'm inclined to believe _that_ is one of them."

* * *

"Master? Can I ask you about something?"

Kamiizumi blinked, and turned his head to look to Edea, who'd seated herself beside him.

"Ah, Edea." He managed. "Good morning. What is that you need to ask me about?"

"Master," Edea took a deep breath before speaking, "Did you sleep with someone last night?"

"I…what?" He finally managed, staring at her. He was _sure_ that he'd cleaned up appropriately earlier before he arrived at Central Command, and was dressed well and so on. What could have went wrong? Was it his own composure during training? He was sure that was normal, right? "Pray tell, Edea, why _ask_ this sort of question?"

"Because, um," Edea looked amused, "You have a few lovebites showing on your neck. I just thought I'd tell you."

He immediately turned his head to look in a nearby mirror, and _oh no._

 _Oh no._

Edea was right.

He almost wanted to curse aloud in frustration, but that wouldn't exactly be good, so he refrained from doing so and instead turned to his pupil, taking a deep breath before speaking.

"Yes." He finally managed. How was he supposed to word this in a proper manner? He'd never been confronted with a situation such as this. "I…I do admit that it was the result of me and Geist's rather _intimate_ activity—"

" _Master, you had sex with Geist last night!?"_

His pupil's eyes were as wide as dinner plates, her mouth practically gaping open. Her scream of shock was so loud that Kamiizumi was _pretty sure_ that the rest of the people on this floor of Central Command probably heard it. Maybe even the whole building, if he was unlucky.

This _had_ to be the most embarrassing moment of his life. Thank goodness Braev wasn't in Eternia right now, otherwise it would be worse.

"Edea!" He felt the urge to slap a hand over his pupil's mouth, but he quickly reminded himself that she was now the ruler of Eternia and therefore he couldn't just, well, go and do that. Either way though, he felt his face heat up slightly. "You don't just talk about these things so…so bluntly in public." He finally managed, trying to keep some semblance of calm. He was sure by now that he was failing, though, judging by the look of awe on Edea's face.

"How did that _happen!?_ Since," Edea opened her mouth, closed it, then opened it again, eyes rapt with attention as she stared up at him. "Since when were you and Geist romantically involved, Master!? Why didn't I know of this _earlier!?"_

"Edea, _please."_ The Swordmaster nearly found himself partially-begging. "This truly isn't something I want to speak of in public. I'm still trying to comprehend the whole situation myself, and I believe Geist is, also."

"Okay." A beat. "Maybe I should give you something that can cover that, Master? Cream, or something, so no one else will see it?"

He paused, looking to her, before quickly nodding. "Yes. That would be helpful."

And part of him prayed that word of this wouldn't spread all over Eternia and beyond.

Oh, how wrong he would be.

* * *

" _Undo."_

Geist watched as the cut seemed to stitch itself back together, flesh mending with flesh, until there wasn't even a scar.

The patient, a young girl, stared at the area oh her forearm where there was once a cut, before looking up at Geist.

"Th-thank you." Her voice was timid, and he simply replied with a "You're welcome" before she left the office.

Not many patients at the Central Healing Tower came to see him to get healed.

He _was_ Geist the Bloody. Many were still fearful of him, despite his no longer torturing people deliberately. It would certainly take time for them to get used to him, if that was even possible.

Would things ever get better for him, for his son, for…for _anyone?_ He wasn't sure.

He could hear the click-clack of the shoes of doctors and nurses outside in the hallway. Letting a soft sigh escape him, he turned to his desk. He'd been given his own office after Braev gave him a job working at the Central Healing Tower, sometime before Braev announced his official retirement, to let Edea rule Eternia. Probably a good thing that Geist had his own office. It gave him the privacy he needed to think, when he didn't have patients whose injuries he needed to _"undo."_

"Geist Grace…? Do you have a moment?"

He blinked once, then twice, and then turned to see none other than the former Pope of the Orthodoxy, Agnes Oblige. Or was it Agnes _Arrior_ by now? He'd heard of her and Tiz being engaged already (so soon, too, only just after the whole fiasco that happened with the Crystalguard and such) and that she'd abdicated her position as Pope (which meant finding another one to succeed her) so she could settle down with the Miracle.

"Your Holiness." He managed with some formality, bowing slightly and clearing his throat a little before continuing. "I did not expect your presence."

She smiled warmly at him. "I left my position as Pope of the Orthodoxy months ago. Please, just call me Agnes."

"I see." He nodded once in acknowledgement, straightening himself. "Is there something you need…Agnes?"

It felt strange, addressing former leaders without their titles, and those without titles that now had titles. He figured that would be normalized eventually, but he did know that the whole of Luxendarc was still reeling slightly from Agnes leaving her Pope position after things had been dealt with regarding the Orthodoxy. Then again, she'd waited two long years for Tiz Arrior to wake up. He could see the love in her eyes when she was with Tiz.

Almost like the look he'd seen in Kamiizumi's eyes during the past night, when the both bedded each other.

Geist shook his head slightly. He tried not to focus on it. But he did need to talk to Kamiizumi about this, and where to go from there. Otherwise, things could get horribly awkward.

"Well," Agnes started, "I'd heard from Edea that her father let you work at the Healing Tower, so I thought it would be nice to just come over and say hi. But then you weren't there, and someone else was kind to tell me that you were here at Central Command for today, so—"

" _Master, you had sex with Geist last night!?"_

Agnes blinked. Geist's eyes widened in pure _ **horror**_ as the former templar's daughter shouted that from the floor above.

"Oh _no."_ The Exorcist finally managed, a low groan escaping him as he clenched his jaw, imagining what might be happening above him. "Kamiizumi," He muttered under his breath, "Please don't tell me that the Templar's daughter caught wind of… _well, shit."_

It was not often that Geist ever swore, due to him wanting to lead a good example for his son, but…well, Rev wasn't here, and this was frustrating enough to curse about, so he took that opportunity, even if he did happen to be in front of the former Popoe of the Crystal Orthodoxy.

"So," Agnes finally started after some silence, her face turning slightly red, "Y-you and Kamiizumi…"

"Had sex? Yes." Geist managed in return. "Yes, we did _. Last night._ Please do not tell anyone else, lest this situation get worse."

"Um," She fidgeted, "Actually, I was going to ask if you both were living together or in a romantic relationship."

"Oh."

He cursed under his breath again, chastising himself for jumping to that conclusion that she was asking about _that._

"I, well…" he let a slow sigh escape him. It would not do him good if he were to lose his calm in front of the former Pope. Looking up at her, he coerced himself into relaxing his jaw slightly, taking another deep breath before speaking. "It is true. The living together part, that is. As for a…relationship, well—"

Oh goodness.

What about a relationship between him and Kamiizumi?

Was what they had just last night simply one-time comfort sex, or… _was it more?_

Geist decided he needed to talk to the Swordmaster about this later.

"I'll get back to you on that answer later, Agnes, if you do not mind."

Agnes gave him a comforting smile. "I don't mind at all."

* * *

"I didn't peg you to be into the supernatural types of people, Swordmaster."

Kamiizumi whirled around to see the Red Mage leaning a bit against the doorway. The Swordmaster blinked in surprise, sheathing his katana. He'd been training on his own in one of the training areas. He kind of needed the time to let out all the steam about him and Geist being found out to have slept together.

"What exactly do you mean by this, DeRosa?" Kamiizumi asked in return, observing the other quietly.

Fiore chuckled, ran a hand through his own red hair as he looked to him. "At least half, if not the entiriety of Eternia, is aware of what you and the Exorcist did last night. Seeing as our newest Templar's shouting about it, it's safe to assume it's true. And…"

Walking over to him, the Red Mage gestured to Kamiizumi's neck with a finger. "Seeing that you didn't quite cover _every_ single lovebite there, I think this only proves it further. I had no idea that you were with him. You two make _quite_ the interesting pair in my opinion."

Kamiizumi slapped a hand over the one or two purplish bruises he'd missed after the other had pointed to his neck. Damn it. He supposed he needed to work on covering them up. Then again, last night was the first time he and Geist had…well, done _that_ , so he supposed that at least Kamiizumi had tried his best to keep it secret.

He definitely regretted admitting to Edea that he slept with Geist last night, though.

"DeRosa," Kamiizumi started, a slow sigh escaping him, "Will you please stop? I'd rather not have all my private life exposed to the public."

"I think," The Red Mage quipped, frowning slightly, "That if you really want to be with him, you better tell him, and _fast,_ or else you'll miss your chance. Take this word of advice from someone who's learned that lesson the hard way."

* * *

"I overheard you and Edea earlier today."

Kamiizumi wasn't sure if he should be horrified as he walked side-by-side with Geist. It was hard to look at him, because of the embarrassing incident with Edea from earlier today, but Kamiizumi tried to force himself into calmness as he looked to Geist. Or at least, give off some form of calmness.

"You did, did you?" The Swordmaster took a deep breath, shivering slightly from how cold it was outside.

"Yes," Geist managed rather bluntly, "I did. Her former Holiness was _also_ there to hear it on the floor where I was."

"Wait," Kamiizumi looked to Geist in confusion, "You were in Central Command today? I thought you'd be back at the Healing Tower as usual."

"I was sent there today to look after some injured soldiers-in-training." Geist explained, fidgeting slightly. "Agnes was...there, too, but for a quick hello. Not because she was injured. And then we overheard our new ruler of the duchy yelling about the two of us and _what we did last night."_

"Oh."

Kamiizumi felt like inwardly groaning and burying his head in both hands, but he tried his best to steel himself. Taking a deep breath, he paused before speaking again.

"What do we do about this? I've never been in such a situation before." The Swordmaster admitted. He looked into the Exorcist's eyes, seeing hesitation in them. "How do you feel about what happened last night?"

Geist knew that they'd have to talk about this eventually, especially after all the various embarrassing things that happened that day. Taking a deep breath and trying to organize his thoughts, he started to speak, not losing eye contact with the other.

"About last night…when we kissed and became further intimate, I at first couldn't believe what I was doing. To just… _kiss_ you like that and then soon end up bedding you, it didn't make sense to me in my _head._ But here," He put a hand to his own chest, "It made more sense here. In my _heart._ Am I…" He looked up at the other, hesitating. "Am I makingany sense so far?"

Geist felt weird, saying all of these words. Kamiizumi could tell from the expression on the other's face.

"Um…I believe you are." Kamiizumi managed. "Please, continue."

"Thank you." A short pause. Geist almost forgot what he was going to say. Thankfully, he remembered just as he opened his mouth to speak again. "I…"

And then he forgot them again.

"I just…erm…" He smelled pancakes, and he looked to his left to see what appeared to be a little shop. And pancakes were coming from there.

A distraction. Good.

"Let's go." Geist grabbed Kamiizumi by the sleeve and started dragging him to the shop. "We should probably warm up just a little before we continue this conversation."

"Geist," Kamiizumi managed, not stopping him from half-dragging him, "Are you sure we can afford the expense of…?"

"It's _food."_ Geist managed. "Food is worth it."

"…Agreed." The Swordmaster replied quietly, offering no resistance to being dragged into the shop.

* * *

The two were seated at a table soon enough. Turned out that Angelo OVO Pannetone and Aimee Matchlock had set up temporary shop here, to promote their pancakes and pastries that they usually sold in Gathlelatio. Speaking of said two, rumor had it that the Patissier and Hawkeye might be getting married sometime during the next year. Maybe. They didn't know for sure.

Didn't help direct any attention away from them, though, as Kamiizumi could easily notice a couple of people staring at them as they were seated. They'd most likely heard of what had transpired between them last night.

Word spread far too fast in Eternia about this. Kamiizumi wouldn't be surprised if it reached half of Luxendarc by the end of the day, if not the whole of it.

So now they were sitting at a table, eating pancakes.

An awkward silence rested between them. Finally, Kamiizumi felt himself get sick of it. This awkwardness between them, since last night, couldn't carry on forever. Best to get things cleared now, to help them both in the long run.

"Where were we in our conversation earlier?" The Swordmaster asked.

"Hm?" Geist looked up from poking holes in his plate of pancakes with the fork. "Pardon..?"

"Our conversation," Kamiizumi repeated quietly. "I assume you have more to say about how you felt tonight, just before you dragged me in here to get pancakes."

"Ah, yes." The Exorcist swallowed, putting his fork down. "That."

He had to take a moment to think it over.

"…I'm sorry. About last night."

Kamiizumi blinked. He hadn't expected this.

"Why are you sorry? We both consented, if that is the issue." The Swordmaster started quietly.

"No, not that. It…I should have never suggested it, so soon." Geist managed. "And…you were a _virgin,_ for fucks sakes, I should've…I don't know if you were with anyone else romantically. What if you wanted to save yourself for them?"

"Geist," Kamiizumi took a deep breath, taking one of his hands into his own and looking right into the other's eyes, "I assure you I'm not in a romantic relationship with anyone at the moment. Neither did I figure that I could be attracted to those of the same gender just as well as those of the opposite. And…I _am_ attracted to you, if that reassures you in any way."

"Oh." The Exorcist seemed to blink in surprise. Apparently he hadn't expected that sort of answer. "I…well, I suppose that is relieving to hear." He managed. Taking another breath, he spoke again. "But you mean it? You are actually…attracted to me? Is it just…sexual, or..more?"

Kamiizumi squeezed his hand as he recalled how he felt around Geist when they were ice fishing, before the whole nearly-drowning-and-freezing-to-death incident happened. And the times before that, too.

"It is more than just a physical attraction. I believe I am emotionally attracted to you, too. It's…new to me, I admit. I haven't fallen in love with anyone for…what, two decades, at least?" The Swordmaster managed. This was feeling more awkward than he thought it would.

"Well," Geist managed in return, looking up at him keeping his hand in the other's own, "I never thought I'd fall for… _anyone,_ to be honest. Not after I lost her."

"Her?" Kamiizumi asked, blinking. _Was Geist married in the past?_

The other looked hesitant. Almost afraid. Like he'd kept it silent for quite some time and didn't want to experience that pain again.

"If you don't want to talk about this," Kamiiizumi managed quickly, "That is alright. I don't want to make you uncomfortable."

Kamiizumi absolutely didn't want to make the other feel uncomfortable in any way possible. He really didn't. He was aware that Geist wasn't the most-liked person. Even in Eternia, despite him and Revenant being here for a couple months, it would still take time for both everyone else and the Guradian and Exorcist. And considering the events of last night, he really didn't want to make Geist uncomfortable with any of this intimacy…or what was going on right now.

Geist shook his head. "I _want_ to tell you." He finally managed. It would have to come out eventually, anyway. He swallowed, taking a deep breath, before speaking. "About Rev's mother…I was in an arranged marriage with her in the past, but we grew close rather quickly, to the point of it being romantic. She…she _died_ the day Rev was born. Too many complications, the doctors said. She'd bled far too much. Beyond saving. I tried to _"Undo"_ the damage, but it backfired. I-it worsened her condition and killed her instead."

Kamiizumi could see the other trying to restrain himself from crying. He could see the other's eyes look a bit misty, but instead kept eye contact with Geist. The other man still wanted to talk, and Kamiizumi would let him talk.

"I-I knew I just couldn't lose anyone again, because of what I did! When Rev died, I…I _knew_ that there was the chance I could end up making his state worse, should I put his soul into that suit of armor. That I could end up killing him like I did to his mother. When I succeeded in sealing his soul in to the armor, I..."

The Exorcist leaned forwards, pulling his hand away from Kamiizumi's own and burying his head in both his hands, elbows placed on the table. He heaved another breath. Thinking about his wife dying, and then his son, it….they…

It just all hurt.

"I couldn't lose Rev. I couldn't. I'm just... _Nobutsuna,"_ He looked up at him, tears threatening to drip from his eyes, "I _cannot_ lose anyone again. Losing the people closest to me, it hurts more than I ever thought it could. I thought, after that, if I loved anyone so closely, whether it be familial or friendly or… _whatever form it was,_ I would have to suffer more of that hurt. Call it selfish, but I lost my wife, lost and recovered my son once already. I don't know how much more loss I can suffer."

He looked up at him, biting his lower lip, pausing as he felt the dread in his chest.

"I thought if I fell for you and lost you, I feared that my heart might break even more. When you fell into the water, I was scared. I truly was _scared_. I thought you'd freeze to death. Of course by now I'd mastered my _"Undo"_ abilities, but I worried that if I used them I might end up killing you instead, just like what I did to my wife, Rev's mother. Had it somehow not worked, Minette would lose a father—and I didn't want to be the cause of her father's demise. But I couldn't just let you freeze, either. I had to take that chance."

He closed his eyes, felt himself twitching in the slightest as he took both the Swordmaster's hands in his own. He couldn't help but squeeze them tightly as he tried his best to finish speaking.

"If I had killed you by accident, like I did to her…I don't know what I would have done. I…"

Here it was.

Geist forced himself to open his eyes, looking right up at Kamiizumi.

"I love you, Nobutsuna. I know in my heart, and in my mind, that I love you. I don't think I could ever bear losing you. I understand if this is all sudden, but this is how I truly feel."

He never thought that he'd ever say that in the romantic sense. In a familial sense to Rev and maybe even Minette by now (Bismarck and Tsubaki might take a little longer, but they were cats and that couldn't be helped).

But to be _romantic?_ To Nobutsuna Kamiizumi, the former Templar's best friend and mentor to the newest Templar?

Geist had never thought that was even possible.

And now he had obvious second thoughts about that.

Kamiizumi was silent, just staring back at him. Geist wondered if it was bad to confess all of that.

But then Kamiizumi smiled softly at him, and Geist felt both his hands being squeezed reassuringly.

"Geist, I…" He saw a glint of relief and something akin to the look in his eyes last night when they finally fell asleep. "I love you, too. And I feel exactly the same as you do. I…I don't know what to do if I lost you, either."

When the three little words edged their way out of Kamiizumi's mouth, Geist couldn't help but lean forwards and kiss him. It felt much like last night, with this warmth, but there was the taste of syrup (from the pancakes, of course) and this felt much more relieving, relaxed. Last night had felt more hesitant, but still just as soothing, and there was this rush of…rush of something good.

" _I knew it!"_ Aimee squealed, chuckling a bit as she looked right at them. "You two are such sweethearts in love, aren't ya?! How about I dish some pancakes on the house to congratulate you two?"

"I—" Kamiizumi pulled away the instant Aimee was squealing over them, and the Swordmaster swore he could see Angelo smirking not too far from them as he served some other customers some pancakes. Kamiizumi tried to clear his throat, looking to the Hawkeye. "Well, erm, yes." He finally managed. "Pancakes on the house would be…lovely. Thank you."

Geist was awkwardly silent as he watched Aimee go, but his face was slightly flushed of embarrassment at all the other customers that were either staring at them, giggling, or murmuring things like "How cute!" and so on.

"Geist?" Kamiizumi looked to him. "Are you alright? I…" Welp. This was awkward as is. "I didn't mean to make things any more…weird, for lack of better words."

He saw Geist pause, staring blankly right at him, before a slow smile spread across his face.

Geist couldn't help but smile. At the relief that he hadn't wrecked things, for once. Maybe things could get better, and for once he knew he could believe that.

"Yes." He whispered back. "I am alright."

That was when he realized something.

"Shit."

Kamiizumi blinked, looking to him with some confusion. "What is it?"

"It's just…" Geist's face seemed to flush slightly as he looked down, then up at Kamiizumi. "How are we supposed to tell _Rev and Minette_ about this? This…development between us?"

Oh. Good question. Kamiizumi remembered blissfully avoiding giving Edea "the talk" in Braev's place because Mahzer had coincidentally been well enough to see her that day. Right.

Oh dear.

"Well," He managed, "I don't honestly know, but I assume we need to be calm when approaching this subject….oh, wait."

 **Braev.** He nearly forgot!

"….More importantly," The Swordmaster started again, drawing in a slow breath before finishing his question, "How are we supposed to tell _Braev_ about this? I have the feeling the moment this hits his eardrums he'll just race straight to Eternia to question us both about this."

"You…" Geist looked a bit worried. "You truly believe so? Would the Templar not take long?"

"No, he wouldn't take long. Should his own body be strong enough to permit it, I am sure he could easily come here within twenty-four hours and he'll just barge into our house in the middle of the night to talk to us about this. And," Kamiizumi felt himself fidget. Some sort of feeling was getting into his senses…nervousness? "I believe I also invited Norzen to come visit tomorrow…."

Geist stared back at him with what appeared to be some form of terror. "We're going to have a lot of explaining to do, won't we?"

The Swordmaster nodded. "Precisely. But," He couldn't help but chuckle slightly, squeezing Geist's hands a bit. "I'm sure it'll turn out alright."

The Exorcist seemed to pause, gently squeezing Kamiizumi's hands in return, and smiled back at him just a bit.

"It will be alright."


End file.
